


Bucky's Blond-Haired Blue-Eyed Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeding, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lace Panties, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Separation Anxiety, Size Difference, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tony is there for like 3 minutes I swear, Top Bucky Barnes, daddy!Bucky, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi baby boy," Bucky pulled away and stared into his boy's eyes, his pupils growing larger and larger as the brunette licked his lips, his voice dangerously low but also soft and gentle. "Haven't done this in a long time, have we darling? My pretty little boy."Steve's eyes widened, all of Bucky's praise going straight to his cock. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, those words being so important coming from Bucky. He hadn't been called anything like that's since the last time they were together; the last time before everything changed. He was overjoyed that Bucky remembered those memories, those precious moments Steve treasured.He answered, his voice so small and high pitched, "No daddy, we haven't."---Steve is finally reunited with Bucky after so many long years and is overjoyed... Until one day when Bucky leaves without Steve knowing, the voices in his head assure him that Bucky's left him forever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 367





	1. Part 1 - The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> New drinking game: take a shot every time I write the word little.
> 
> Second chapter is on the way, and maybe a third one if this one does well ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Bucky was coming back.

Bucky was coming back to Steve, his golden boy. Coming to Steve's house for the first time after being cleared for his crimes, after attending therapy and staying in close watch for weeks. The authorities had determined that he was mentally and emotionally ready to return to a normal civilian life with Steve, who was taking a break from the whole 'saving the world' business to stay with Bucky.

Bucky had most of his memories back, or so Steve was told. A small part of him, that tiniest little corner of his brain, nagged at him constantly. What if he doesn't remember you? What if he's decided that he's better off on his own; without you? Ever since the day he'd figured out that Bucky wasn't dead, that he was still alive and living a nightmare as Hydra's puppet, those whispers had haunted him.   
"He's going to leave you again." They hissed in his ear. "You don't deserve him. You don't deserve anything." They would torment him until they'd won, until Steve was reduced to whimpering nothingness, hiding away from a world that expected too much of him.  
"What would everyone think, America's symbol of strength crying into his fifth tub of ice cream that week?" They overwhelmed his brain, clouding Steve's vision. "Useless. Weak. Be a man, stop being so fragile."

Steve paced back and forth in his living room, gnawing at his lower lip. He had only bought his apartment recently after moving out of the Avenger's tower for more privacy. The exposed brick reminded him of his and Bucky's cheap old apartment. The only one they could afford back then was the smallest and most worn-down apartment in Brooklyn, when Bucky had to work extra shifts down at the docks to make ends meet. He'd always make sure he left a few dollars aside at the end of the month to buy Steve a soda or new art supplies. Only after he'd lost Bucky Steve realized how much he cherished those bright moments in a time of despair, the bright feeling of excitement of being surprised. Those were the type of memories Steve played over and over in his head until it seemed like reality, until he could convinced himself that everything was fine, that everything was the same and nothing had changed.

Steve moved from chewing his now bleeding lip to biting his nails as the voices in his head, those dreadful thoughts that popped up one after another, talked more about Bucky. What if he didn't remember the relationship they used to have? What if Steve couldn't control himself and made Bucky uncomfortable?

Every time he had seen Bucky he was fighting the urge to cling on to him and never let go. The thought of losing Bucky again was Steve's worst fear, looming over him day and night, that squeezing feeling in his chest making him feel like he was suffocating, drowning in a sea of black emptiness. Those were the bad days, where Steve's thoughts got the best of him and his mind spiraled into darkness. He was so alone, endlessly crying out for Bucky, crying out for his 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺. For his daddy to hold him close like he used to all those years ago, before everything changed, before they were separated.  
Steve hoped that those days were over, that he'd never have to leave Bucky ever again, and that Bucky would never leave him.

Steve checked the time on the oven. The digital neon green numbers read 7:56 PM.

Bucky would be arriving in 4 minutes. Steve was too nervous to do anything but double-check every crook and nanny of his house, making sure no dirt had collected in the hour since he dusted. Just to make sure Bucky was as comfortable as possible, he cleaned the entire house twice, but that one corner of his mind convinced him that if he didn't make sure his bed was made, Bucky was going to leave him.  
"Better go check..." Steve mumbled to himself, starting to make his way down the hallway, but the doorbell stopped him in his tracks.

'He's here. Oh god- he's here-' Steve thought. He stumbled around the front entrance before opening the door.

Bucky was standing there, arms crossed, gripping a small backpack. Steve took in his caramel-streaked brown hair, his sharp jawline and those piercing grey eyes that Steve swore could see straight into his soul. Steve wanted to reach out and touch him, to trace the straight slope of his nose, the dimple in his chin, to reach out and make sure he was actually there and this wasn't just Steve's brain playing tricks on him.

Bucky's features immediately softened when he saw Steve, uncrossing his arms and loosening his grip on his bag.

They locked eyes for a second, Steve's breath hitching in his throat.

"Buck-" Steve's voice cracked.

"𝘚𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘦." There was that voice Steve knew so well, changed by many years of torture but still so smooth and full of care for Steve. He let his tense shoulders fall, for Steve knew what was coming next.

Bucky stepped into the apartment and closed the gap between them, kissing Steve for the first time in decades. He dropped his belongings on the floor, bringing his metal arm up to cup Steve's face and wrapping his other arm around the blond's waist, sliding it under his shirt to feel the delicate, pale skin there.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, Bucky pulling Steve closer and closer until their bodies were completely touching. Steve's head swam from the contact, feeling lighter than air as Bucky tipped his head back with his metal hand and slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth, deepening the kiss. Steve felt like laughing and crying at once, all emotions from the last 70 years crashing onto him so suddenly.

"Hi baby boy," Bucky pulled away and stared into his boy's eyes, his pupils growing larger and larger as the brunette licked his lips, his voice dangerously low but also soft and gentle. "Haven't done this in a long time, have we darling? My pretty little boy."

Steve's eyes widened, all of Bucky's praise going straight to his cock. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, those words being so important coming from Bucky. He hadn't been called anything like that's since the last time they were together; the last time before everything changed. He was overjoyed that Bucky remembered those memories, those precious moments Steve treasured.

He answered, his voice so small and high pitched, "No daddy, we haven't."

Bucky closed the front door behind them and spotted the couch, picking up Steve and gently placing him down, covering his body with his own and kissing him again.  
"God, I missed you so much babydoll, I missed seeing my little boy." Steve wrapped his hands around Bucky's back and whimpered as Bucky slipped his flesh hand into Steve's pants, playing with the head of his cock, still placing kisses up and down his neck and jaw.  
"D-daddy- oh- y-𝘺𝘦𝘴!" Steve cried into Bucky's mouth, his hips jerking up and coating Bucky's hand in precome. He was oh so sensitive down there, and he hadn't been with anyone for decades. How could he when he'd always known Bucky was the one?

"I could make you come just like this, couldn't I sugar? With a hand on your pretty little cock? You really haven't changed that much Stevie, my baby boy." Bucky teased, kissing him passionately. He was right, Steve was so close to tipping over the edge, rutting against Bucky's hand like they were teenagers again. He wasn't exactly big, especially compared to Bucky who had always been above average, but the brunette never made him feel bad about his size and always had made sure that Steve knew he loved every part of him. He moaned when felt his cock against Bucky's, and while the serum hadn't changed anything down there for Steve, Bucky's version definitely made him bigger.

Bucky's tongue in his mouth was the last thing he could take before coming in his boxers. For a couple of moments all he could see was white, the feeling of being higher than the clouds making his head fuzzy. Bucky gave him a soft smile and nuzzled his nose against Steve's reddened one.

"There you are baby- there you go. God, I missed this so much doll. Missed takin' care of you." Steve smiled dreamily at him, still mentally checked out. He couldn't believe that this was real, that Bucky was here and still very much so in love with him. If he was thinking straight he would be worrying that this wasn't real, that this was just some dream, or worse, that Hydra had captured him and was using his mind against him.

But he was floating so high, barely aware that he was now being carried to his bedroom, his clothes being gently taken off, a damp washcloth cleaning him up and getting into a fresh pair of boxers. Steve could only register Bucky pulling his cozy blanket over him, and then a minute later warm arms wrapping around him and a chest flush to his back. He felt so safe and loved, everything just seemed right in that moment. The entire time Bucky was murmuring praise after praise into Steve's ear, placing soft kisses up and down the back of his neck, his jaw, anywhere Bucky could reach. Steve felt all his worries melt away as his mind wandered, peaceful and content, the steady sound of Bucky's breaths keeping him grounded, reminding him that he was right there in that moment.

"I'm never leavin' you ever again Stevie..." Was the last thing Steve heard before he drifted off the sleep.

\--- --- ---

Steve stirred in bed, waking up slowly. He let his mind wander lazily, thinking about last night. It was all so different, two new bodies and years separating them, yet everything just seemed to fall into place. Steve hadn't realized how much he missed all of Bucky's pet names, forgetting how he had the biggest praise kink a person could have. It made his heart beat rapidly again this rib cage, feeling like it was about to leap out of his chest, like he was going to melt into a puddle of happiness. But now that he had come down from his high, worries starting filling his head.

Steve sat up in bed, scanning the room, a wild look in his eyes. Where was Bucky? The space next to him the brunette had occupied last night was empty. 'Maybe he went to make breakfast...' the hopeful part of his mind said, but the amount of troubling thoughts overtook him.

"Buck?" Steve called out, voice unsteady. No answer.

"Bucky?" He shouted a little louder into emptiness. Nothing.

His apartment wasn't big enough for someone in it to have not heard him. Bucky wasn't there.

A wave of nauseousness came over Steve as he clutched the sheets tightly.  
"He's gone." The voices taunted. "He's left you. You scared him off, didn't you Steve? All alone again." Steve stuffed his face into his pillow, whimpers falling out of him. He was back in old Brooklyn, in a dark alley getting in a fight with a bully twice his size. Except this time Bucky wouldn't be there to rescue him.

They punched him in the gut as he sobbed, all the air leaving his lungs. "What are you gonna do? Nobody to save you now. Pathetic. Can't even stand up for yourself." A kick to the stomach.

His body shook with every cry. He was so little, so alone. Bucky ran away again, and Steve was never going to find him this time.   
"He's changed his mind. You're too selfish and needy." The voices were clouding his mind, blocking out every rational thought. The blond gripped his pillow even tighter as the reality hit him like a train. He couldn't do it, couldn't keep taking care of himself. He was a lousy cook and was terrible at making decisions for himself, it was a miracle he was still alive, all thanks to the serum. He made stupid choices that always put him in danger.  
"Why couldn't you be more normal?" The voices seemed to wrap around Steve's brain, rendering him more and more helpless as tears spilled out of his eyes. "Maybe if you weren't so dependent, so clingy he'd still be here." The pillow was soaked with tears as he tried to draw in shaky breaths, trying to ground himself. It was no use. They squeezed his chest tighter and tighter, making it impossible to breathe, impossible to think about anything except what a terrible person he was. A terrible boyfriend and a poor hero, someone who didn't deserve love or to be taken care of.

Steve was in such a low that he didn't hear the front door open, the sound of bags being dropped and rushed footsteps towards his room.

"Oh Stevie, baby what's wrong?" Bucky pried Steve from the bed, pulling him onto his lap. Steve buried his face in Bucky's neck chasing his warmth, the smell of his cologne, anything to keep himself from falling deeper. He couldn't believe that he was here, that Bucky hadn't actually left him. It wasn't true. It was too good to be true.

He let out another cry, his hands covering his face, trying to hide himself from Bucky. He didn't deserve him, didn't deserve this love.

"Darling- I got you, baby- what is it? Did someone hurt you?" An look of anger crossed his face briefly, then one of worry as he pried Steve's hands away from his face. Bucky's heart shattered at the look that Steve gave him, one full of sadness and misery, his eyes red and swollen, so vulnerable.

"Daddy- daddy p-please stay- d-don't leave." Steve managed to stutter before sobbing into Bucky's sweater. The brunette pulled Steve even closer, holding his head against his chest as he tried to sooth him.

"Sweetheart, I'm right here, daddy's here. What happened?" His voice was full of concern, worried that his Stevie was hurt.

"I-I thought you were- were-" Steve hiccuped and whimpered. "Thought you left m-me..." Bucky's heart sunk even more with every word Steve could get out.

"Baby boy- oh darling, I'm here. Told you I'd never leave you, didn't I?" Bucky mentally cursed himself for not at least letting Steve know where he was going. "Daddy forgot to tell you I had to attend one last therapy session before stayin' with you."

"My little boy's got separation anxiety, does he? Angel, I'll never leave you again, hear me?" Steve looked up into Bucky's eyes, a protective gaze in those stormy greys. It made his mind slip even further into littleness, clinging to Bucky like they'd shake apart. He didn't think he could handle not being near Bucky, not holding on to him. After all they'd been through Steve didn't know if he could handle being separated.

"D-daddy..." Steve sniffled. "W-want you close... inside me..." He needed to be as attached to Bucky as possible.

He growled in return.  
"𝘖𝘩 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺- want daddy to fill you up? Make you feel as good as he can? I want that too, kitten." Steve blushed at Bucky's words.

Bucky didn't want Steve to feel anything but pure pleasure, to feel as safe as he could in his arms. He hated seeing his boy cry, especially over him.

Steve bit his lip and smiled shyly, innocently looking up at Bucky through wet eyelashes. He looked so delicate compared to Bucky, who was fully dressed for winter in a red sweater and thick pants while Steve was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 daddy- wan' it so badly, please!" Steve's voice was high pitched as he squirmed on Bucky's clothed thighs, wanting to be closer already.

"Fuck, doll- aren't you the prettiest little thing ever? All shy and flustered on your daddy's lap, just beggin' to be touched- Don't worry darling, daddy's gonna make you feel so good." Bucky leaned in for a kiss, hungry and hot. Steve opened his mouth at Bucky's prodding tongue, allowing him to take whatever he wanted, to taste his boy and make him his. The way Bucky claimed him made Steve feel smaller and smaller until he was so little, he needed to be near his daddy at all times to make sure he didn't lose him again. He loved being so submissive, being his daddy's good little boy, being perfect for him. Bucky's praise seemed endless, showering Steve with so much affection it made his head dizzy.

Steve whined when Bucky pulled away, wiping the drool off his mouth.

"You're the most adorable thing ever, you know that babydoll? God- love kissin' you sweetheart." Bucky said, voice deep and possessive, full of love and adoration. He pressed another greedy kiss to Steve's lips, bringing his metal arm to rest in Steve's soft blond hair and his other one on Steve's hip, massaging circles into his warm skin. The loving gestures were so much for Steve's fragile mind, his little cock leaking through his underwear as he melted into Bucky's arms.

"𝘖𝘩 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, could I take these off?" Bucky asked, his flesh hand playing with the band of Steve's boxers.

"Yes daddy." Steve said, voice all light and small, a blush creeping down his chest.

"Thank you, honey." Bucky whispered, discarding the underwear somewhere on the ground, and then there were those sweet red lips caressing his, making Steve forget how to do anything but moan into Bucky's mouth. Bucky swallowed all of Steve's little noises, savoring them and how hot and breathy they were. If it was up to him, he'd kiss Steve all the time, devouring him, that feeling of warmth spreading throughout his entire body. That was the feeling Bucky got whenever he took care of Steve, seeing him all and wanton and content.

"Awh, what a pretty little thing, my little Stevie." Bucky cooed, playing with the head of Steve's drooling cock. "Prettiest little cock ever, baby boy- so goddamn perfect."

Steve was completely gone for Bucky, his brain going absolutely fuzzy. Everything was so much at once; how he'd gone from complete despair to being so coddled made his heart jump around in his rib cage.

"Daddy-" Steve gasped. "Daddy- 'm gonna come!" He wriggled on Bucky's lap, his naked thighs rubbing against Bucky's big, clothed cock. Bucky stroked Steve faster, coaxing him to tipping over the edge.

"That's it darling, that's it. Come for daddy- I've got you kitten, I've always got you, don't I?" Bucky said softly, his grip tightening on Steve's hip.

"Daddy- daddy, 𝘰𝘩! Daddy 𝘺𝘦𝘴!" Steve cried, light filling his eyes as he came. Pleasure crashed over him, his lower lip trembling as he whimpered little syllables into Bucky's neck, the scent of them overwhelming Steve.

He rocked on Bucky's lap, riding out the last waves of his orgasm as Bucky held him close, kissing away the happy little tears in the corner of Steve's baby blues. It made Bucky's heart pound, the fact that he could make his boy feel so good, the fact that he was the one who got to see Steve let go like this.

Steve slowly came down from his high, staring at the mess he made on Bucky's clothes with wide eyes, scrunching up his face as he waited for Bucky's warmth to disappear.

"Sorry daddy- Sorry I ruined your clothes-" His voice wavering, all his worries flooding his mind again. 'Look what you did. You couldn't even control yourself, could you?' They taunted. He wanted to hide away again, to shut his eyes and run, shameful of being so passionate.

But Bucky cradled Steve's head, his hands roaming all over Steve's body.  
"Oh baby, sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything." He purred. "I'd wear you everyday, little doll. Let the entire world know I'm makin' my boy feel good."

Steve moaned, his mind spiraling as Bucky licked at his chest and collarbone.  
"𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 daddy- daddy, oh!" He was sinking further and further into subspace, clawing at Bucky's broad chest.

"Okay sugar, I'm comin'. You ever wanna stop, you tell me, okay sweetheart?" Bucky laid Steve down on their bed and peeled off his clothes, dropping them on the floor for later. He had more important things to do right now.

"Yes daddy- please, please!" Steve cried, wriggling on the bed for Bucky to touch him again. His little cock was already leaking, just seeing the wet patch where Bucky's cock was pressing against his underwear was enough to make him completely hard.

Then Bucky pulled down his boxers, and Steve thought he was going to come again just from the sight of Bucky's cock. It was thick and veiny and Steve wanted nothing more at that very moment than to deepthroat it.

Bucky noticed Steve drooling over him and gave his cock a few strokes, smearing the precome over his head as Steve watched closely, spreading his legs wider.

"You want it baby? Want daddy to spread you open and fuck you real good?" Bucky growled while picking Steve up, gently guiding the blond's long legs around his torso. Steve whined and thrusted his hips against Bucky, his cock swollen, begging for attention. "I'm gonna take my time opening you up darling, gonna let you ride my fingers 'til your pretty little cock can't wait a second longer, gonna fill you up to the brim. You want that sweetie?" Steve dug his nails into Bucky's back, rolling his hips into Bucky again, chasing pleasure.

"Daddy- wan'- wan' your big cock in me- please!" Whimpers were falling out of his mouth as Bucky sloppily kissed him, playing with his little cock.

Bucky pulled back to look at Steve, his blue eyes absolutely starstruck. His baby's cheeks were flush, his blond hair ruffled, drool in the corner of his mouth as he stared at Bucky with a look of complete innocence. Steve was so full of need, he wanted to be a good little boy, wanted to be stretched open and lowered onto Bucky's cock 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺. He wasn't used to being stimulated like this, being held like he was the most precious thing in the world, and to Bucky he might as well be.

"Gorgeous darling- so goddamn 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭. Daddy's pretty little boy, aren't you?" Bucky littered love marks all over Steve's jaw and neck, sucking and lapping at his soft skin, a faint nibble here and there. Steve squirmed, whines and mewls escaping him as Bucky made a mess of his chest.

"Mmh- where do you keep the lube, babydoll?" Bucky moved away, admiring all the red and purple marks on Steve's chest.  
'Marked. Mine, all mine.' Bucky thought. His little boy was so owned, so happy being his daddy's, Bucky's head was going fuzzy too.

"D-daddy- ah- d-drawer-" Steve managed to stutter, Bucky kissing Steve again. He couldn't get enough, the taste of Steve, his boy's little moans. The way that Steve sucked on Bucky's tongue, trying to keep him as close as possible. It was everything Bucky ever wanted.

The truth was, Steve had only bought the lube a week ago in the hopes that things would work out between them, that this would be happening.

The cashier had definitely given him a weird look when he placed the container of lube on the counter. I mean, it's not everyday that Captain America comes through your checkout line with a bag of pretzels and lube. Steve just scratched the back of his neck and pulled his baseball cap down lower, avoiding eye contact and stares from the other customers.

Bucky reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out the bottle and popping open the cap.

"Good- good boy. Daddy's perfect little boy, I swear darling. Gonna make you feel so good, my sweet little angel." Bucky purred, spreading the lube on the fingers of his flesh hand. Steve panted, impatient.

"Yes daddy- wanna feel good, please-" Steve pleaded, mouth against Bucky's chest, head resting in the crook of his daddy's neck.

"Of course baby boy, of course." And then there was Bucky's lubed up finger circling Steve hole, pushing in slowly.

"Oh- 𝘰𝘩 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺-" Steve gasped, not used to the feeling, even though it was just one finger. It had been so long since they'd last done this, it felt like their first time again.

"That's it darling, that's it. Relax for me sweetheart, I've got you." Bucky began to work his finger in and out as Steve concentrated on relaxing. He wanted it so badly and he didn't want to mess it up for his daddy.

Bucky waited for Steve to adjust before adding a second finger, metal hand cradling the back of Steve's head.

"You're so tight dollface, so perfect for me. Feelin' alright, kitten?" Bucky scissored his fingers, stretching Steve open more.

"𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺." Steve rocked back on Bucky, trying to get him in deeper. His cock was red, threatening to come any second.

Bucky found his prostate easily, rubbing at the bundle of nerves.

"Oh oh 𝘰𝘩! Yes- 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦- Oh god- daddy!" Steve cried, hands scrabbling at Bucky's back as he came. He couldn't feel anything but warmth and light, his mind completely static. He was distantly aware that he was sobbing, Bucky holding him close as he continued stroking his prostate, making him see stars. He didn't know he could feel this good, feel so small and owned, a little puddle of happiness sitting on his daddy's lap like he belonged there.

"There's my good little boy, my little Stevie. God, I love you so much baby, love taking care of my little doll." Bucky praised, adding a third finger. "You're almost ready darling, just a bit longer. Daddy's not so small, is he?"

Steve shook his head frantically, moan after moan erupting from his throat. "No! No, big- oh, so big daddy!" He rode Bucky's fingers, wanting more, more.

Even in the faint morning light filtering through the drawn curtains, Steve could make out Bucky's encouraging smile, the bulk of his body. It highlighted his miles of tan skin, a pair of thick thighs Steve loved sitting on, the glint of his metal arm. They may be the only two super soldiers in the world, yet they were so different. Steve was made up of thin muscles, pale skin over jutting bones and a tight waist. With his wispy blond hair and baby blue eyes, Bucky always considered Steve his golden boy.  
Bucky was more dark beauty, dominating and bigger. Burly arms and legs, a broad chest, sharp features. Steve loved how much bigger Bucky was than him, how Bucky could pick him up and carry him as if he weighted nothing. The contrast between them made Steve's mind hazy, how big Bucky was compared to how small he was.

Bucky continued to open Steve, laying kisses up and down Steve's jaw. The blond was staring at Bucky in awe and adoration, floating so high all he could see was the gentle look in Bucky's eyes, the tender touch of his metal hand to the back of his head.

Steve stop himself, coming again in between them, whimpering as he jerked on Bucky's fingers.

"Yes- 𝘺𝘦𝘴! Daddy- oh-" Steve whined, tears in the corner of his eyes. Not wanting to keep his boy waiting, Bucky decided that Steve was ready enough.

"Good boy- you ready sweetheart? Want daddy's cock?" Bucky cupped Steve's cheek, metal hand warmed by the contact. Steve's eyes were completely glazed over, a look of total bliss on his face. He was so wrecked, so utterly gone for Bucky.

"Please please 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 daddy- wan' it- 'm ready daddy-" Steve begged, scratching at Bucky's shoulders. Bucky took his fingers out, pulling Steve towards him into a kiss. Steve mewled against Bucky's mouth as he slid in, slowly and lovingly, waiting for Steve to adjust before he was fully inside him.

"Oh fuck- there we are darling. Feel good baby boy? So goddamn tight, perfect little boy. Daddy's little angel." Bucky flexed his hips up, making Steve cry out in pleasure. He was so full, so stuffed. They were so close, warm skin on warm skin. Steve didn't want anything but this, Bucky holding them together, his cock pressing against his prostate, making him feel lighter than air. Sweet whispers in Steve's ear, making him feel like the prettiest thing in the world. He was so deeply in love with Bucky he couldn't feel anything but it. Couldn't feel anything but comfort and joy, wriggling on Bucky's lap and coming over and over again.

Steve couldn't help himself, rubbing his cock all over Bucky, sobbing. The pleasure was too much for him, so sensitive and little.

"That's it kitten, that's it. Rub your pretty little cock all over daddy." Bucky murmured as Steve gasped into his mouth, moaning. He lost count of how many times he came, whimpering while Bucky caressed his face, his hair, anywhere he could reach.

"Awh, lookitchu, good little boy. My sweet little prince." Bucky cooed. Steve immediately flushed, his pupils dilating bigger until only a sliver of blue was visible.

Bucky smiled, kissing his boy. "Oh baby, you liked that? Daddy's perfect little prince, aren't you?" Steve happily bounced on Bucky's cock, his brain going fuzzy. Yes, yes, that was his favourite pet name. He was his daddy's prince, so treasured and adored, his entire body going warm. He was wanted by the love of his life.

Normally the voices in his head would have doubted all of Bucky's praise, would replace them with self deprecating ones, ones that told him that no one loved him and that no one ever would. He'd been hearing those voices since the first time he lost Bucky, blaming himself for it. He never thought that he'd get this, these perfect moments with Bucky, especially after they'd lost each other so many times. Many doctors and psychologists had named what he had, but Steve always brushed it off. There was only one person that cured him, one person that muted the voices.

"Fuck, baby, you're so goddamn perfect, sweetheart. I love you so, so much, my pretty little boy." Bucky rocked them together, holding Steve tight as he helped him through another intense orgasm. Steve's body shook, so damn sensitive, floating so high.

Bucky loved the blush on Steve's cheeks, the naive look in his eyes. He had always been so innocent, so embarrassed of himself, but Bucky adored it. Adored taking care of his littlest baby boy.

He still remembered the first time Steve squeaked his favourite nickname, back when he was still thin and unhealthy. The difference between them was much more visible then, and Bucky was so worried about hurting him.

He was straddling Bucky's lap, riding him like his life depended on it. It was a the night before Bucky got his orders, before Steve would never see him again, or so he thought. Moonlight shone through the apartment window, the heat from their bodies keeping them warm even though cold air seeped in through the cracks in the wall.

Bucky couldn't stop kissing him, as if the world was ending, but it wouldn't even matter. Nothing mattered except making his Stevie feel good, keeping him as close as he could before he lost him.

His hands were all over Steve, feeling his angel soft skin, his downy blond hair. The moment was absolutely perfect, making love like they would never feel the touch of each other's bodies again.

Steve's breath hitched in his throat as Bucky hit his prostate head on, milking him.

"Oh- oh yes daddy! Daddy- uh-" Steve cried into Bucky's chest, not worried about the neighbours. They could complain all they want, Steve didn't care. This was the last night with his best guy.

Steve was too high to even notice what he'd called Bucky, too happy to hear himself, but Bucky's cock jerked at the term, becoming impossible hard as he stared at Steve in awe, completely speechless. Steve's dollface was pinched in perfect pleasure, tears rolling down his pink cheeks as he continued to cry out, small frame shaking as he came.

Bucky's heart swelled, everything clicking into place. Bucky was Steve's protector, his daddy. No matter what happened he would always be there to take care of his sweetheart, day or night, bright or dark. He couldn't help but feel panicked, everything coming crashing down. He was going to leave his little boy, and then who'd take care of Steve? Who'd be there to clean his cuts after a fight, to comfort him when the storms outside became too much? As much as Steve liked to pretend he was strong and brave, he always came running back into Bucky's arms when the fight was over, yet now he was leaving for who knows how long. It was absolute torture.

Bucky held Steve's head close to his chest, stroking his hair, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind.

"I gotcha darlin', daddy's always got you. Always gonna be there for my perfect little boy, aren't I?" Steve looked up at him with wide eyes as the reality of what he said set in, reeling away from Bucky.

"I-I'm sorry..." Steve's voice was small, mortified, eyes not meeting Bucky's protective gaze. How could he let it slip like that? Now Bucky was going to leave him for some dame who didn't say these twisted things, who was helluva lot stronger than Steve was, who could actually satisfy him properly. His mind was spiraling with horrible thoughts, the darkness setting in deeper and deeper.

"Oh sugar, what's there to be sorry about? I'm so glad that I get to be your daddy." Bucky reassured him, pulling the smaller boy closer. "Whatever makes you feel safe, babydoll."

Steve was so tiny then, so sick and delicate. His baby still was little now, but much healthier and full of life. Bucky was so glad that he didn't have to worry about Steve getting hurt or having an asthma attack when they made love.

Bucky was pulled back to reality when Steve started wriggling on his lap.

"Daddy... daddy..." Steve wailed. His lips were getting lonely.

"Daddy's right here, sweet baby boy." Bucky crooned. Steve's heart caught in his throat as Bucky leaned in for a kiss, his dark eyes dancing. He absolutely devoured Steve, a deep rumbling noise coming from the bottom of his chest, tongues sliding wetly against each other.

Steve 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘦𝘥, his mind falling into deep submission. Little whines fell from his lips, Bucky licking at his mouth. He was slipping, 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨, heat pooling in his belly, gasping when Bucky gently tugged at his hair, pulling his head back, exposing his neck.

"Mmm, 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨-" Bucky growled, faintly running his teeth over Steve's smooth skin. He loved the way he felt under his mouth, the way Steve squirmed when he applied the slightest of pressure against his windpipe. Steve was the most fragile, tender thing ever, and Bucky wanted to dominate him, to protect him. He ran his mouth all over Steve's collar, nipping at his baby's pale skin.

Steve's neck was now covered in Bucky's love bites and marks from earlier and he loved it. Loved the way it hurt and felt so good at the same time. Bucky soothed the redness with his tongue, pressing light kisses to ever purple hickey. It made him feel so dominant, so protective and strong, his little boy as pliable as putty in his hands, all blushing and demure.

"My baby boy feeling better? Awh, my little prince, all marked up with your daddy's love." Bucky met Steve's adorable unfocused gaze, tears streaming down his face, choked-up whimpers escaping his cherry red lips.

"Dada- dada, m'cumming-" Steve slurred, drunk on pleasure. He was delirious, the feeling of Bucky's cock buried deep in him maddening. Every ram of his cock into Steve's prostate made him see stars, feel lighter than air.

The feeling of Steve clenching around him was enough to tip Bucky over the edge, filling the blond up. He dug his hands into Steve hips and groaned, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Steve was so tight, like he'd never been touched before. Bucky couldn't stop his hips from bucking up into that delicious wet heat, Steve's moans and sobs driving him insane.

"Oh fuck- god, Stevie- so good sweetheart, so fuckin' good-" He grunted, thrusting into Steve's fluttering hole. Steve gasped, Bucky's cock pulsing inside of him as he came, filling Steve to the brim.

"Daddy- 𝘶𝘯𝘩𝘩, 𝘺𝘦𝘴!" Steve sobbed, mind fuzzy. He was untethered to reality, his mind drifting, his little cock completely spent.

Bucky's heart swelled at seeing his little boy float, so proud that Steve could finally let go.

"Oh baby, there you are. All full of daddy's come, all marked up. You're mine darlin', all mine babydoll." Bucky growled, smiling and rubbing Steve's warm thighs.

Bucky swore that Steve was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid his eyes on. His angel face was dusted pink, tears gathering on his thick eyelashes covering his glazed over baby blues, staring into the distance, obviously in another world. His body was trembling through the aftershocks, his arms draped over Bucky's shoulders, Bucky's calloused hands on his hips. Electric pleasure was running through him, so full of Bucky's come it was leaking out of him.

All Steve could feel was the wonderful tingling feeling in his cock, the delight of his hole being played with. Bucky's big cock sliding it and out easily, heated kisses pressed to his parted lips.

Everything was perfect. So perfect that Steve couldn't take it, everything going white.

Bucky's cock twitched at the sight of Steve, drool in the corner of his mouth, ass full of come, mind completely done for. He was so very much his that Bucky couldn't help but feel possessive, a deep yearning to keep his little boy safe and happy. He loved Steve more than anything in the world and loved taking care of him, making him feel good. It felt like he had his old self back, and this time he was in control of his life.

Steve blinked through the haziness, digging the pads of his fingers into Bucky's chest. His heavy lidded eyes slowly took in his surroundings.

Bucky had moved them so that Steve's head was resting on his chest, burly arms wrapped around his baby.

"Hiya darlin'." Bucky brushed his sweaty golden hair out of his eyes, kissing his forehead. "My little prince is still floating, isn't he?"

Steve tried to make his brain work, tried to form words, but only incomprehensible mess came out.

"Hng, 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘢..." He mewled into Bucky's neck, the smell of his cologne on his skin. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, but it didn't matter. He knew Bucky would always be there for him.

"My pretty angel still little? I love you so much, baby boy. Love it when you're little and daddy gets to take care of ya." Bucky cooed, rocking them together. Steve giggled and nuzzled Bucky's corded neck, gasping when he felt the shift of Bucky's cock inside of him.

"Wuv' you dada..." Steve said softly, still floating.

Bucky's heart melted.

"Oh 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, my sweet little boy- Daddy loves you too." Bucky replied, prouder than ever.

He never thought he'd get this, especially when he'd been captured by Hydra and all he had were those faint memories of Steve. They slipped away until they were just colors in his mind, a golden sunset, a flash of blue, a dim grey. Cold hands covered in charcoal, two bodies huddling together at night, bandages and cleaning alcohol and blood. He held onto them until he couldn't anymore, until everything was erased, until he was an empty shell of a man.

But now he had his most treasured memories back.

He had his Stevie back.

And he was going to do all the things he had wanted to do before he had lost everything.

"Ready for a bath sweetheart?" Bucky said, stroking Steve's head.

Steve lifted his drowsy eyes to look at Bucky, a gentle smile on his face. Steve felt so safe, so loved. Bucky was his life, his home, his everything.

He nodded sleepily, burrowing his nose in Bucky's neck, a soft purr coming from the back of his throat.

'𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.' Bucky thought, shifting them so that they were sitting up.

"I'm going to pull out now, okay darlin'?" Bucky kissed Steve on the mouth, flesh hand cupping his chin. Steve whined, a pout forming on his lips. He hated being empty, being so unattached to Bucky, but he knew that he'd get it again if he was a good boy.

Bucky slowly lifted Steve up, pulling out while comforting him.

"Shh, it's okay baby boy, I'm right here," Bucky pressed kisses to his forehead, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"D-dada- empty-" Steve said weakly, come tricking out of his hole. He felt so open, so bare, but he loved it. Loved the way Bucky's dark eyes watched him closely, sharp and focused, deep arousal behind them.

"Oh, my poor baby boy- I know darlin'-" Bucky scooped Steve up and carried him into the bathroom attached to Steve's (their!) bedroom, setting him down on the fuzzy bath mat on the floor. "-but we gotta get you clean, kitten. Daddy's gonna take care of you, my sweet little angel." 

Steve nodded happily while Bucky fiddled with the bath handles, turning them to the right temperature and testing the water. When he was finally satisfied with the water he poked around it the cupboard, searching for shampoo and body wash.

Steve sat there, content and floating higher than the clouds, still little. It made him so unbelievably happy the way Bucky was taking care of him, the way he was so loved. All his responsibilities and troubles were forgotten. He didn't have a care in the world besides being a good little boy and being in his daddy's arms.

Bucky lifted Steve up from underneath his arms and sat him down on his lap in the tub, the warm water rippling around them as Steve got comfortable, wrapping his legs around Bucky.

"Daddy's gonna wash you now, okay sweetheart?" Bucky grinned at Steve, who was smiling dreamily at him like he was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, and to Steve he was. "Oh Stevie, you're my little sunshine aren't you? My little boy, all bright smiles, god, I love you so much baby." Bucky purred. 

Steve giggled, head lolling back. "Dada..."

Bucky lathered up Steve's shoulders first, the underneath his arms, his biceps and his torso, pawing at his tits and relishing the little gasp that came out of Steve's mouth. Then it was his thighs and in between his legs.

"I'm gonna wash your cock now, okay kitten?" Bucky held his sensitive little cock in the palm of his hand, beaming at Steve's reaction. He squirmed and mewled breathlessly, "D-dada- mm-"

Bucky ran his big hands through Steve's golden hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Steve closed his eyes and melted into the touch, purring and moaning in satisfaction, the smell of lavender surrounding them.

Bucky made quick work to wash himself and then rinse both of them off, metal arm wrapped around Steve, holding him upright all while praising his baby for being so good, such a good little boy. Steve still had a dopey smile on his face, feeling lighter than air, only knowing the loving touch of Bucky's hands, the warm look on his face. He was floating so high, the lights were on but no one was home.

Bucky lifted his Stevie out of the tub and set him down on the counter, pulling up the drain. He tied his hair back into a loose bun, and suddenly aware that Steve was cold and dripping wet, he grabbed two towels for them.

He wrapped one of the white towels around Steve's shoulders and ruffled his hair, making him giggle.

"You're so goddamn cute, baby boy. So adorable, you drive daddy wild." Bucky leaned down to kiss the blond's blush-reddened nose, pressing their foreheads together and staring into Steve's foggy baby blues.

"'m always gonna be here doll, I promise. Daddy's never ever gonna leave you again, my little prince." Bucky hated how Steve had to wonder whether he was ever going to see him again whenever he left home. It wasn't fair how life had treated them in the past, and this time, nothing was going to stand in their way, Bucky swore. He dared anything to come between him and his boy.

Steve leaned in for a kiss and accidentally bumped his nose into Bucky's, too excited. He backed away, dazed and dizzy, a faint giggle growing on his lips. Bucky chuckled and kissed him softly, cupping his slack jaw.

Steve had a starstruck look in his eyes when Bucky pulled away, his embrace so gentle and tender Steve was breathless.

Love hung heavily in the air, Steve watching closely as Bucky cleaned up the bathroom after them, talking to his baby the entire time to keep him grounded. He swung his legs carelessly, hands planted on the cold tile of the counter.

When Bucky was done he picked up Steve and sat him down on a chair in the corner of their room, searching through his small collection of clothes he'd brought with him, looking for something to keep Steve warm.

"Lift up your legs for me, baby." Bucky instructed, helping Steve get into a fresh pair of boxers, hands on his shoulders for balance. Then a warm hoodie was being pulled over his head, smelling of laundry detergent and Bucky's woodsy cologne. Steve curled up on the chair, bathed and dressed, and watched intently as Bucky cleaned up their room.

He must have dozed off because when he came to, Bucky was lifting him up from under his arms, clinging tightly to him as Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Dada... hungry..." Steve mewled into Bucky's neck, stomach growling.

Bucky carried him to the kitchen, his flesh arm rubbing Steve's back. "I know baby boy- let's get something to eat, eh?"


	2. Part 2 - The ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes care of his babydoll and receives an unexpected visitor.

Bucky carried Steve down the hallway separating his bedroom from the rest of the apartment, rubbing circles on his baby's back, soothing him.

"I know baby boy- let's get something to eat, eh?" He knelt down to lay Steve on the couch, which was conveniently facing the kitchen. He wasn't sure if Steve could handle not seeing him when he was like this, still little and seeing stars, the most precious thing Bucky had ever seen.

His boy's eyes were heavy-lidded, cheeks rosy, his hair still damp from the bath. He was wearing Bucky's oldest sweater, a grey hoodie that he was given in Wakanda as a parting gift from Shuri.

"Now you won't have to wear those rags anymore." She said with a smirk, mischief sparkling in her dark eyes. Bucky had worn that hoodie so much that the ends of the sleeves were fraying, the grey colour bleached into a whiter one. It was warm and smelled of him, so he thought that Steve would be more attached when he wore it.

He never thought that he'd look so adorable in it.

Steve was curled up in a ball, snuggling the couch pillow, the hoodie revealing all the beautiful marks Bucky had made earlier. He groggily rubbed his eyes, smiling at Bucky's staring.

"Dada..." Steve made grabby hands at him, a pout forming on his lips. "Dada, hold."

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Steve's forehead, petting his hair. He hated not being able to cuddle with his little doll, but getting food into Steve was more important now.

"After baby boy, after. Daddy's gonna make some dinner for us." Steve watched Bucky closely as he walked to the kitchen, black shorts swishing and shirtless. He loved Bucky's body, even with all its new quirks and scars. It might not be the body he'd known all those years ago, but Steve would always love Bucky no matter what happened, plain as day. Later, he would to run his hands all over Bucky's hairy chest, draw every little detail of his bulky figure, but for now, he just wanted to be Bucky's baby.

Bucky quickly sliced some fruit and made a bowl of soup he'd bought that morning after seeing how little food was in Steve's fridge. Three microwave meals, a bottle of ketchup and a bundle of bananas that were definitely rotting. He was glad he got there in time to take care of his Stevie, just like he always had in the past.

He grabbed a bottle of water and made his way back to the couch, setting it and the plate on the coffee table. Steve gave him a sleepy beam when Bucky came back into view, holding out his arms.

"Dada- dada, wan' up-" He pouted adorably, giggling when Bucky scooped him up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"God babydoll, aren't you the cutest thing ever? Dada's beautiful baby boy, I swear darling." Bucky sat Steve down on his lap and started to feed him, peppering him with light kisses every few bites.

"Open up for me doll." Bucky said softly, feeding him a spoonful of soup.

Steve made happy little noises of satisfaction in return, drinking from the bottle of water when Bucky held it up to his lips.

The way Bucky was looking at him made him sink even littler, like he was the prettiest thing in the world and all Bucky wanted to do was take care of his baby boy.

"𝘋𝘢𝘥𝘢.." Steve sighed dizzily, mind fuzzy as he swallowed a bite of pineapple. Bucky kissed him softly, lips gently caressing Steve's. The blond was breathing heavily against Bucky's mouth, his arms wrapped around his daddy just as Bucky's were around him.

"Sweet baby boy," Bucky pulled away and smiled, prouder than ever. "Dada's little prince."

Time bled for Steve, barely conscious to what was happening. He trusted Bucky with his entire life and knew that no matter what happened, he'd be safe in his daddy's arms. It was so freeing emotionally for both of them, being able to interact like this. Steve's demons were long gone, all his bad thoughts replaced by praise from Bucky. Bucky was overjoyed that he got to be Steve's protecter, to keep him happy and safe when he was little like this. All he'd ever wanted was peaceful life with Steve where they could be themselves, rid of war and violence and constant fighting. Steve always wanted to fight, but here he was on Bucky's lap, the tiniest thing ever, falling asleep while being fed.

It took all of Bucky not to outright cry at his revelation.

He got it. He had everything he ever wanted right in front of him:

His Stevie, safe, healthy and happy.

Bucky set the food down when Steve was full, rubbing his warm belly. "My little doll feeling good?"

Steve nodded sleepily, running his hands over Bucky's metal arm, listening to the shifts and clicks of the plates. It amazed Steve's little mind how strong Bucky was now, broad shoulders and thick thighs that Steve loved sitting on. He delicately traced the scar on Bucky's shoulder where metal met flesh; machine met man. It was crazy how after everything that'd happened here he was, completely real. Steve couldn't believe it.

With every passing moment his eyes grew heavier and heavier until he nuzzled Bucky's neck, nodding off. His legs were wrapped around Bucky, the hoodie hanging loosely off him where it would usually fit the brunette. He drifted into sleep, contently listening to Bucky's steady breaths and soft words, comforting his love. He knew how vulnerable Steve was and wanted to make sure his boy could sleep soundly without any pain.

"I'm right here babydoll, 'm always gonna be," Bucky cooed, stroking Steve's hair, "Daddy's got you now, sweet thing, don't you worry. I'll be right here when you wake up."

When Bucky was sure that Steve was asleep he slowly got up, holding Steve with his metal arm and using the other to clear the dishes, setting them in the sink for later. He then brought Steve to the bedroom and settled them into the bed, Steve laying on Bucky's chest, hands tightly gripping his shoulders.

It took a little while, but eventually, Bucky drifted too, calmed by the sounds of his baby boy peacefully dreaming on top of him.

—- —- —-

Something was wrong.

Steve had seen this scene before and knew how it ended. It was the one memory his mind forced him to play over and over, to pick apart every little detail and blame himself for it.

Steve immediately knew where he was. The itchiness of the uniform, the cold air surrounding them. The way ice pellets hit his face like a million tiny needles, gripping on the bent metal, cold seeping into his hands.

Bucky was hanging on for dear life, dangling precariously of the moving freight train, the rocky landscape beneath him growing more and more dauntingly deep.

He was holding out a hand to Bucky, the adrenaline combined with the snow making his vision blurry.

It all happened in a flash, a blink of an eye. The metal handle broke off the ripped-up side of the car, taking Bucky with it. He felt useless as he watched the love of his life plummet to his inevitable death, his heart shattering. He almost jumped after Bucky, not wanting to live in a world without him. He didn't care about anything but Bucky, and now he was gone.

He was gone again.

He jolted awake with a cry, the absence of Bucky's heat underneath him frightening him further. The thought of Bucky being dead was too scary for little Steve, sobbing for his daddy.

Bucky's comforting face swam into view, a worried look on his face.

"Baby- oh baby, daddy's here, I'm here doll." He lifted Steve onto his lap, slipping his flesh hand under the fluffy material, rubbing circles into his back. Steve hiccuped and whimpered into Bucky's neck, body shaking. The image of Bucky falling to his death was stuck in his mind, there every time he took a blink. He never could stand the dark, even after the serum had made him strong. He needed Bucky to be his light, to keep talking to convince his mind that it was just a bad dream, that Bucky wasn't actually dead and that it wasn't his fault.

"Did you have a nightmare sweetheart?" Bucky asked, voice soft and gentle. Steve nodded.

Subconsciously he had always blamed himself for Bucky's death. It was always on nights where the sky was the same shade of navy as Bucky's coat had been when his demons found him, curled up in a ball, hiding from his thoughts. It was his fault Bucky fell, his fault that he was captured by Hydra and wiped. It was his fault Bucky was even dragged into this mess in the first place. If only he could've stopped trying to enlist, stopped trying to fight, then he might've seen what terrible outcomes the future held for them.

"'s my fault..." Steve mumbled wearily into Bucky's neck, eyes welling up with tears again. "Stevie's fault."

Bucky gripped him even tighter, those words hurting his heart. He never wanted to hear his boy blame himself for Hydra, for all those criminals out there who's only goal was destruction. He couldn't let the light of his life think that.

"Baby- baby boy, it wasn't your fault, it was 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 your fault. I'd go through it all again if it meant I could spend the rest of my days taking care of you, hear me? I love you so, so much darlin', my sweet baby boy." Bucky pulled away to cup Steve's pinked cheeks, tears streaking down them, swollen eyes looking at him with need and trust.

He kissed his boy softly and chastely, just a loving gesture to keep him from spiraling further. Steve's sobs and whimpers were turning into quiet breaths against Bucky's mouth, his heart calming with every swipe of Bucky's hand across his back, stroking his hair or cradling his heavy head, sleep creeping up on him.

He was safe. Bucky was alive and loved him more than anything in the world. That was enough to silence the wicked voices that told him otherwise.

"My sleepy little prince," Bucky cooed, musing Steve's blond hair, letting him drift back to sleep with his head tucked under Bucky's chin.

Bucky didn't fall back asleep after Steve though, watching him closely to make sure his love slept without any more nightmares.

The first couple of weeks after escaping Hydra he never slept, out of fear. Fear of being discovered, fear that Steve would find him and be afraid of who he'd become. He convinced himself that the only reason Steve had let Bucky almost kill him on the jet was so that he could bring him in and have him punished for his crimes. That everything he'd said was a lie.

His memories were spotty, glimpses of his past life popping up everywhere. They were there when he went to the market, where he would see a frail blond kid beg him to pick up new charcoal pencils, or when he would take walks down to the water and see a younger version of himself splashing around while the same sickly pale boy from before would stay in the shade, sketching the landscape, bony fingers gripping a worn sketchbook.

"Get outta here, jerk." The smaller kid would yell and scowl at the brunette when he came close, water from his hair dripping onto the paper as he bent over to examine the artwork.

"I think it's your best yet Stevie," The bigger kid gave him a lopsided grin, flicking his hands so water droplets landed on the blond kid's face. "One of these days you'll be famous, richer than those folks down on Wall Street!"

"Rich enough to afford proper pens?" The light haired boy said under his breath, shielding his eyes as the other kid flicked water at him again. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Since when are you sorry, you punk." Younger Bucky huffed and laughed, running back to the cold water.

It broke Bucky's heart. He wanted it back so badly, he'd cry silently every night, praying for his Stevie just like how his mother taught him. He prayed for Rebecca, for his late family, and for his lost memories of better days. He wanted the carefree energy he saw in his younger self, before the war, before he lost everything.

Before Shuri helped him get his mind back nightmares tortured Bucky too, the screaming of innocent people he killed filling his head, tearing apart his mind. On particularly cold nights he'd feel like he was back in Cyro, being put away until he was of use again.

He didn't want his Stevie to feel the cold too.

—- —- —-

Steve woke up still on his daddy's lap, Bucky's metal arm tracing his spine. Sunlight was streaming in through a crack in the drawn curtains, thick snowflakes falling outside, yet Steve was warm in his daddy's arms, blankets wrapped around both of them.

"Hi daddy," Steve looked up at Bucky's kind face, smiling brightly.

"Good morning kitten," Bucky said, kissing Steve's nose. Steve blushed and reached up to kiss Bucky back, clumsily mashing their lips together. Bucky chuckled and pulled his boy even closer, possessive hands resting on his hips.

"How are you feelin' doll?" Bucky asked, metal hand still rubbing Steve's back. He groggily rubbed his eyes, nuzzling Bucky's neck.

"Good daddy. Feel good." Steve giggled. Bucky's heart warmed at his baby boy, sitting on his lap, happy and safe.

"Good baby boy, good. Daddy's glad." Bucky said. "Are you hungry darling?"

Steve nodded, face still buried in Bucky's chest. It was his favourite place to be, surrounded by Bucky's heat and musk, his imposing figure against Steve's smaller one, making him feel little compared to his strong daddy.

Bucky slid his hands under Steve and lifted them out of bed, making their way to the kitchen.

Bucky sat him down on his lap and fed him fruit the same as he did the night before, petting his soft blond hair and praising him over and over, loving the way his boy's blue eyes lit up every time he called him his prince or his pretty baby boy.

"What do you wanna do today babydoll?" Bucky asked once they were done eating, Steve's legs wrapped tightly around him, playing with Bucky's dark chest hair.

He stopped and thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I wanna kiss daddy." Steve said matter-of-factly. Bucky's heart melted, immediately pulling his Stevie in for a heated kiss, lapping at his mouth.

"Oh 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺..." Bucky spoke against Steve's parted lips. "Fuck, you're perfect. Of course we can kiss all day, sweetheart."

Steve was breathing heavily, eyes heavy lidded. Bucky scooped him up and brought him back to the bedroom, lips glued to Steve's.

He laid him down on the bed and pressed kisses to every inch of skin he could see before pulling up the hoodie over Steve's head and pinning his arms above him, looming over his baby.

"Baby- fuck baby, you're 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦-" Bucky sucked at his chest, Steve's breaths growing more ragged as Bucky made his way down to his tits, his weight pressing Steve into the mattress.

Then the doorbell rang.

Bucky bolted up from where he making a mess of Steve's chest and looked down the hall towards the hallway. His heart beat rapidly, his fear showing in his icy eyes.

What if it was a criminal or Hydra, there to kill him, or worse, to kill Steve?

Did he bring Steve with him and risk him getting hurt, or did he leave Steve there and risk someone getting in through the window? He didn't think that Steve could manage to even process a fight when he was like this, let alone get in one.

He made a split second decision and grabbed Steve, carrying him on his left hip with his metal arm. Steve whined nervously and rested his head on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky peered through the peephole and was surprised to see a frustrated face on the other side.

He unlocked the door cautiously and opened it a sliver. He was sure that Hydra could clone people, or at least impersonate them exactly, but when the visitor talked, he knew it couldn't be anyone else.

"Barnes! Open the door, ol' pal, I gotta present for you."

"Why are you here Tony?" Bucky grumbled, swinging the door open wider to reveal Steve.

Tony was used to Bucky's stone cold gaze and set jaw, but he did a double take when he saw Steve.

This wasn't the stubborn fighter he was used to. No patriotic outfit, no law-abiding look in his eyes. This wasn't the lion he was used to working with, willing to fight for whatever was right.

He was a docile as a lamb.

He had a childish, innocent look on his face, no recognition visible at all. He was clinging to Bucky like a child would to their protector, looking at Tony with wide eyes, pupils blown unnaturally big.

His shirtless chest was covered in purple bite marks, some new, some healing and older, his hips covered in thumb shaped bruises.

Bucky had matching scratches all over his neck, and Tony could put together the pieces.

"Oh, am I... interrupting something?" Tony waggled his eyebrows seductively.

"How did you get up here?" Bucky noticed the nondescript box in his hands and the lack of his suit.

"Thought you'd know by now, Barnes," He smirked that trademark Tony Stark smile. "I'm the richest man in New York. I can get anywhere!"

Bucky frowned and contemplated shutting the door on Tony's face. "Did you come here just to harass us Tony?"

"Ah yes," Tony laughed rather nervously. "Well, I came here because... uh, this was delivered to the Tower..." He gestured to the black box in his hands. "-and nobody knew why it was delivered there, but Nat said that it was probably for you two, uh, knowing your 𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺..."

Bucky's scowl deepened with ever uncomfortable word Tony could get out. Steve loved the protective stare Bucky wore and wanted to get back to what they were doing before Tony interrupted.

"Daddy... daddy..." Steve whimpered softly into Bucky's neck.

Tony took a step back, looking stunned, shoving the box into Bucky's free hand.

"Just- take it, please. And please, never say that ever again." He said, exasperated. Tony knew that Steve had issues, but he never knew it went this far, and he would've never guess that this was how the two serum-enhanced soldiers spent their free time.

Bucky closed the door, placing down the box on the table and kissing his baby boy's pinked nose.

"'m sorry 'bout that babydoll..." Bucky crooned, brushing Steve's hair out of his face. Steve just smiled blankly, happy that he got his daddy back.

"Dada- daddy-" Steve gave him a sloppy kiss, letting him set him down on the couch, surrounded by a mountain of pillows.

Bucky opened the box on the table, pulling out tissue paper confused. Then he remembered what he'd ordered the night before on Steve's card, which must have still had his old address on it.

He pulled out a pair of lacy blue panties, Steve's favourite colour. A laced blue and white collar to match, a pacifier and another pair, this time black, joined the panties on the table, Bucky catching Steve's interested gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"Wanna wear them daddy..." A small voice piped up from under the pillows. Bucky smirked to himself.

"You wanna wear your new panties baby? Wanna be daddy's pretty little boy?" Bucky teased him, watching his baby squirm.

"Y-yes daddy- please-" Steve held out his arms to Bucky who picked him up and laid him down on the bed just as he did before.

"Wan' my collar too dada," Steve giggled. Bucky's smirk grew, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Dada's good little boy," Bucky clipped on his new collar and slipped on the blue panties, standing back to admire his baby.

Steve was blushing furiously, the panties wrapping his beautiful ass and little cock like he was a dainty present all for Bucky. His cock jumped at that idea, that Steve was his little pet, all shy and ready to fuck.

Bucky lazily grabbed at his own cock as he thought about ruining Steve's perfect angel face. He wanted to make Steve forget his own name, gasps and whimpers dribbling out of him just like Bucky's come did the day before.

"Daddy- 'm a good boy daddy, I promise-" Steve pouted, wiggling on the bed, his cock half hard. Bucky was looking at him like a wild animal did before devouring its prey whole, licking his lips and stroking himself. His eyes were darker than he'd ever seen them, glossed over with lust, sharp and void of distraction.

"Fuck darlin', you're so goddamn hot, daddy's good little angel, aren't you?" Bucky growled, crawling over a whining Steve.

"Shh shh, babydoll- use your words baby, tell daddy what you want-" Bucky kissed his needy boy, licking into his mouth. Steve mewled, digging his nails into Bucky's back, his little cock leaking precome into the silky fabric.

"Wan' dada to- to fuck me an' eat me out, please daddy." Steve said, voice high pitched and whiny.

Bucky groaned and sunk down on Steve's pecs, lapping at one nipple while rubbing the other one. Steve's back arched as he pushed his tits further into Bucky's mouth, lazily grinding his cock into Bucky's clothed one.

"𝘎𝘰𝘥 doll, you got the prettiest tits ever- fuck you're perfect-" Bucky loved having a handful of Steve's pecs, making him whine louder and louder until he was crying out.

"Daddy- daddy, '𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦!"

Bucky immediately pulled off of Steve and stared down at his nipples, red and irritated, shining with Bucky's drool.

"Baby boy- don't wanna mess up your pretty panties, do you darling?" Bucky said, voice deep with arousal. Steve shook his head quickly, squeezing his legs together in an attempt to hold off his orgasm.

His mind was hazy as he fell easily into submission, willing to do anything and everything Bucky told him. This was different from the day before, more demanding and hungry, but Steve loved it. Loved being Bucky's little pet, being looked at like he was just an object, another hole to fuck. God, he wanted that, to ride Bucky's cock all day, keeping it all warm.

"Look at you, my sweet little boy, begging to wear his collar and panties. Tell me babydoll, who do you belong to?" Bucky mouthed at the lacy collar while waiting for Steve to answer, metal hand holding Steve's shaky arms above his head while the other was stroking his boy, just little presses of his thumb to the head of Steve's unbelievably hard cock, leaking through the velvety fabric.

"Oh, oh- you daddy, 'm all yours-" Steve moaned, his hips jerking forward with every tiny touch of Bucky's hand, squirming against his strong hold. Bucky worked his way up Steve's neck, finally slotting their mouths together in a dirty kiss, unashamed of the filthy noises they were both making.

"Good boy." He growled, nipping lightly at Steve's bottom lip. "My baby wanna sit on daddy's face?"

Steve cried out at Bucky's words, it taking all of him to not come then and there. He nodded silently, whimpered as Bucky helped him sit up, taking off his own pants and underwear before admiring his boy, face already streaked with hot tears and they hadn't even started.

"Oh baby, you're ruined, aren't you? You're being such a good little pet, holding off coming just for daddy, 'm gonna make you feel so good darlin'."

Steve bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing again, crawling forward to sit on Bucky's face, feeling his hot breath through the delicate fabric when he finally settled down.

"Oh fuck baby, you're absolutely gorgeous down here. Got such a beautiful ass sweetheart, I can't wait to get my mouth on you." Bucky praised, carefully slipping the panties down and spreading his cheeks.

Then Bucky's tongue was exploring him, licking at his fluttering hole, and Steve's mind went blank. Useless attempts at sentences were falling out of his mouth, but all he could do was wail and sob, the feeling of Bucky's wet tongue opening him up intoxicating. Bucky was alternating between thrusting into and lapping at Steve's hole, addicted to how hot the noises Steve was making were.

"D-daddy- oh- oh! Yesyes𝘺𝘦𝘴- oh g-god- 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦- oh!" He cried, Bucky's tongue pushing past the muscle further into him, spit dripping down his chin. Steve clenched around him as he tried to stop himself from coming, but it was no use. His orgasm came quick, everything going white, distantly aware that he was crying out over and over and over for more, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

"Fuck baby, you're so fuckin' hot." Bucky spoke against his ass, bringing his fingers down to give himself a few tugs. "My baby can't get enough, hm? Want daddy to lick clean your beautiful ass until you can't see, huh darling?"

Steve gave out a futile attempt at words, his body shaking with the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm. But Bucky didn't stop, going at it again, sliding his tongue home in the divide of Steve's ass, fucking it in and out slowly.

Steve's vision was blurred between the tears slipping down his cheeks and the haze that always came after coming, his favourite place to be. He was being overstimulated, weakly trying to put together something, anything to let Bucky know how badly he needed it. His cock was already fully hard again, his filthy desire apparent as he wailed.

"Unhh- dada- yes! 𝘜𝘯𝘯𝘩𝘩𝘩- 𝘨-𝘨𝘰𝘥 - 𝘮𝘮-"

Bucky loved getting his baby to this point, unable to form sentences about anything except how much he loved it, how much more he wanted. He continued to knead Steve's cheeks as he sucked on his rim, earning a high pitched gasp and and the roll of Steve's body towards his tongue, slick and hot.

"C'mon baby, come again for daddy, I know you want to." Bucky demanded, close to coming himself. The way Steve was bouncing back onto his tongue, trying to get him in deeper was the hottest thing Bucky had ever seen. "You're so fuckin' 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 sweetheart, taste so damn good." He buried his face back into Steve's ass, grunting and growling.

Steve nearly screamed when he came again, orgasm just as powerful as the first one. Bucky came with him too, flesh fingers wrapped around his own cock, his baby whimpering when Bucky kissed his hole, all wet and ready for him to slide right in.

"God baby, you're such a good little boy. You feelin' good babydoll?" Bucky asked as he eased Steve off his face, drawing him towards him so that Steve was under him again, same as before. Steve moaned softly in response, nuzzling the man on top of him, too high to process anything but Bucky's gentle tone and praise. He hadn't noticed that Bucky had pulled his panties back up, now ruined with both of their come, but that made it that much more sexier. Steve felt filthy and owned, heat pooling in his stomach at the though of what Bucky had just done, delirious from coming.

"You did so good baby, you were so good for me." Bucky kissed him softly, letting his boy catch his breath against Bucky's bright red lips. His eyes were fluttering closed, gone from coming twice. He was so beautiful like this, all soft and pliant, opening his mouth to let Bucky slip his tongue in, making quiet little noises of happiness. Bucky had never seen anything more precious than his boy after coming, golden hair sweaty, body marked and owned and open wide for Bucky.

"My baby still want daddy to fill him up?" Bucky asked quietly against Steve's lips, breathing together. Steve nodded eagerly, eyes opening to reveal the prettiest pair of sparkling blue eyes Bucky had ever seen, full of adoration.

"Good little boy," Bucky cooed, massaging Steve's hip. "Tell me if you want to stop at anytime baby boy, okay?"

Steve smiled widely, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘢," He said, leaning in for another kiss. Bucky chuckled at his baby, slowly stroking himself back to hardness as he kissed Steve, lips brushing each other's gently. There was no rush to start, only the two of them, so deep in love they couldn't see anything but it.

"Sweet boy..." Bucky murmured into Steve's ear, sliding down his panties and cupping his ass. "Precious little thing."

Steve let himself be kissed and kissed and kissed until he couldn't tell between the taste of Bucky and the taste of himself, panting softly. Bucky slipped two fingers in between Steve's cheeks easily, wet from his spit. Steve's breath caught in his throat when he felt Bucky's cock pressing against his hole before pushing in slowly, filling him perfectly like he was made for it.

"Good baby boy- so good-" Bucky nearly whispered, his face pinched in pleasure. Steve blushed into his shoulder as he whined softly, his lacy panties halfway down his thighs. He could feel it in his stomach as Bucky started moving slowly and carefully, making sure that he never stopped kissing his baby.

"God, you're takin' daddy's cock so well babydoll, 'm so proud of you," Bucky praised, his thrusts getting a little faster, but still nothing too much. Steve loved this treatment, when everything was lazy and slow, and Bucky owned him completely. He felt like the luckiest little thing in the world.

Bucky started hitting Steve's sweet spot, just missing it at first, teasing his doll. Then he started pressing into it head on, making Steve writhe against him and whine incredibly high pitched.

"Is that where you like it babydoll? Right there?" Bucky said softly, sliding into it again. Steve nodded happily, Bucky 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 him, his stomach aching as he felt his cock spurt uselessly between them. He knew he was entirely spent but didn't care, letting himself be overstimulated, his vision going white every time Bucky hit that one spot inside of him.

"What did I do to deserve you sweetheart?" Bucky cooed, continuing to milk his baby dry as Steve made little noises, too deep into his headspace to be able to talk. "Such a good little thing deserves to be spoiled rotten, don't you think so baby?"

Steve nodded again, happily sucking on Bucky's fingers when he slipped them into his mouth, loving being fucked dumb. He was drooling around them, knowing that Bucky would give him anything he wanted when he was like this, no matter what he did.

"My sweet little prince enjoying himself?" Bucky's eyes were kind and welcoming, comforting for Steve. He was his home; he always had been.

Steve mumbled around Bucky's fingers, just something to let Bucky know he could still hear him and hadn't floated too far. He'd never felt like this before, it was indescribable. He was so little, everything so slow and soft he was sure he was melting.

Bucky was cradling Steve's head with his free hand as he continued to abuse his prostate, forcing Steve's body to come again and again. All he ever wanted to do was spoil his baby boy.

And just when Steve thought it couldn't get any better, Bucky came, that wonderful heat spreading inside him. He never wanted it to end, the pleasure of his hole being played with endlessly, the way Bucky was talking to him, the way come leaked down his thighs but it didn't even matter. He knew that Bucky would always take care of him forever.

Bucky shifted them so that they were sitting up, Steve straddling Bucky's lap where he belonged, his panties put to the side. Bucky wasn't moving anymore so Steve began to bounce on his cock, his high pitched little moans growing louder and louder until he was coming over and 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳, spilling onto himself. Bucky's eyes darkened, tracing his baby's collar with his metal arm.

"Oh 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, look at you," He whispered, gently petting his boy's hair. "Keepin' daddy's cock all warm, all snug in your tight little hole. Does it feel good darling?"

Steve cried out wordlessly, eyes unfocused as drool dripped out of his open mouth.

"Is this what you wanted baby boy?" Bucky crooned, rocking them together. "Wanted daddy to fill your greedy little hole?"

Steve let out his little whine and came, light behind his eyes.

Bucky reached down and felt Steve's dripping hole, stretched obscenely around Bucky's cock. "Fuck, you're stretched out, aren't you doll?" He added a digit, then another next to it. Steve gasped, whimpers leaving his lips as he looked into Bucky's dark eyes, the only thing behind them love and lust. He was such a comforting sight to Steve when he was little, the only person he trusted with his entire life, to protect him and make him happy.

"Such a pretty little boy..." Bucky brushed Steve's bottom lip, catching his watery eyes staring at him. "I love you babydoll, love you more than anything in the world."

Steve blushed again in response, fucking himself back on Bucky's cock and fingers, making happy noises.

"Fuck baby-" Bucky said, sounding just as fucked out as Steve was. "Look at your tits bounce every time you fuck yourself, god, that's so hot kitten."

He came again, the corners of his sight getting fuzzier than they were before, shapeless sounds leaving his lips. His mind was getting more and more empty as he became more stuffed, until he floated higher than the clouds, light filling his eyes, pleasure crashing over him.

When he could see again, everything was still foggy, Bucky's warm face swimming into view.

"You back with me baby?" Bucky asked, same soft voice he used when Steve got like this. "My little angel was floating for a while, babydoll."

Steve blinked, trying to sort out his mind. Bucky held up a bottle of water to his mouth and he drank it, surprised that Bucky was still hard and very much inside him.

He opened his mouth to talk, but only a soft little whine came out, his eyes glazed over. He was still deep in subspace, wanting to stay close to his daddy, the safest place he could be.

"You were so good baby, such a sweet little pet for me." Bucky kissed his nose as Steve giggled, babbling incomprehensibly into Bucky's neck, wiggling all happy on his lap.

"You're so little baby, god- you're so adorable kitten," Bucky cooed, holding his boy close. Steve nuzzled his chest, deep in littlespace, Bucky's big figure enveloping him, his embrace tender.

Steve looked up at Bucky with wide eyes, lids heavy and innocent.

"𝘋-𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘢- 𝘸𝘢𝘯'- 𝘮𝘮-" He blushed, flustered and shy, unable to get the words out. He was embarrassed of himself, all demure and small.

"Hm? What do you want baby boy?" Bucky said, "Daddy'll get you anything you want, darlin', don't you worry."

Steve only got redder, whining timidly, pointing to the blue pacifier on their bedside table. Bucky grabbed it and held it in front of his baby, letting him take it into his mouth, sucking steadily.

"My little prince," Bucky purred, stroking his boy's back as he settled into his daddy's lap, the pacifier soothing him. "Daddy's little angel."

Steve mumbled sleepily around his pacifier, words garbled, worries miles away. He would always be Bucky's angel no matter what.

—- —- —-

Later, after Bucky bathed his baby boy and dressed him in his clean pair of panties, changed the sheets and fed him again, they cuddled in bed, Bucky tracing Steve's pretty lace collar with his metal hand.

"Wuv' you dada..." Steve smiled dreamily, eyes starstruck, still floating.

"I love you too babydoll," Bucky said, "I'll be here for you baby, always and forever, I promise."

Steve yawned, content. He had his Bucky back who loved him and took care of him and made him feel so special.

Always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end folks! Lemme know what you thought as this is my first time writing something along these lines...
> 
> I also have a Stucky longfic on the way so make sure to look out for that ;)
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> (take a shot everytime i write baby) ((hint: its 67 times))


End file.
